yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Katsumi Ono
| romaji name = Ono Katsumi | gender = | birthdate = | occupation = * Director * Storyboard artist }} Katsumi Ono is a Japanese director and storyboard artist. As director of Yu-Gi-Oh, Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh ARC-V and Yu-Gi-Oh VRAINS, outside of Yu-Gi-Oh he is also known as best directing Senki Zesshou Symphogear. He even supervised Yu-Gi-Oh Bounds Beyound Time. Work Yu-Gi-Oh! Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Ono is the main director for Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V. Twitter Through Twitter, Ono has answered many questions about the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's anime. These include: * The motif for Red Nova and his smoking mirror are the Aztec deity Tezcatlipoca.twitter.com katsuono at 12:20 October 27, 2010 (GMT) * The name Crow Hogan (クロウ・ホーガン, Kurō Hōgan) is a based on the title Kuro Hogan (九郎判官, Kurō Hōgan) held by General Yoshitsune.twitter.com katsuono at 4:28 December 1, 2010 (GMT) * The head of security during Kalin Kessler's arrest is the chief who is seen speaking to Tetsu Trudge in episode 2.twitter.com katsuono at 8:40 December 10, 2010 (GMT) * The tail Mark of the Dragon is a mask; when Yusei had the mark replaced with the Head, it was a metaphorical shattering of the mask.twitter.com katsuono at 5:26 December 31, 2010 (GMT) * Leo's heart Mark of the Dragon is based on hearts in Mayan and Aztec sacrifices to the Gods, which were eaten.twitter.com katsuono at 11:59 January 5, 2011 (GMT) * Sherry LeBlanc's Duel Runner is called Sturm und Drang.twitter.com katsuono at 9:41 January 16, 2011 (GMT) * Aporia's Duel Runner is called Trinidart Ouroboros and Mr. Uchiyama from set production comes up with these names.twitter.com katsuono at 7:53 January 24, 2011 (GMT) * The faces on the "Timelords" are those of angels. The bodies are metal suits of armor being manipulated by the angel whose face it contains.twitter.com katsuono at 8:46 February 10, 2011 (GMT) * The time while Z-one was fully organic is about 200 years later than the present days events of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's.twitter.com katsuono at 4:20 February 24, 2011 (GMT) * He considers Yliadus to be the souls of Z-one, Antinomy, Paradox, Aporia and many other people who are asleep within the Ark Cradle who are no longer of this world.twitter.com katsuono at 2:32 February 27, 2011 (GMT) * It had always planned that Leo would become a Signer, since design of the Marks of the Dragon began.twitter.com katsuono at 7:59 February 27, 2011 (GMT) * "Aporia" and "Z-one" are code names.twitter.com katsuono at 14:31 February 27, 2011 (GMT) * Plans for more in-depth coverage of items on Z-one's data screen in episode 149, such as "Cosmic Blazar Dragon" and the Pegasus J. Crawford Cup Trinidad Riding Duel Grand Prix, had not precisely been decided on, at the time.twitter.com katsuono at 7:34 March 16, 2011 (GMT) * Bruno did not have his own room in Poppo Time, but lived in the second floor living room.twitter.com katsuono at 16:46 March 23, 2011 (GMT) * The statue of three people seen at the beginning of episode 152 represents the three Turbo Duelists of Team 5D's who protected the city. The statue holding up the pedestal represents how the trio support the city and its people. * About half a year passes between episode 151 and 152.twitter.com katsuono at 1:40 March 24, 2011 (GMT) * The future events of episode 154 are set eight years after its present day events. Leo and Luna are 21twitter.com katsuono at 22:27, March 31, 2011 (GMT) and Jack is 29 years old in the future events.twitter.com katsuono at 16:10 March 30, 2011 (GMT) * The present days events of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's take place over two to three years. Yusei is 18 at the beginning and 20 at the end.twitter.com katsuono at 13:04 April 1, 2011 (GMT) * The events of The Enforcers take place three years before the present-day events.twitter.com katsuono at 14:06 April 1 2011 (GMT) * Yusei meeting Paradox happened just before the Crash Town events.twitter.com katsuono at 16:45 April 1, 2011 (GMT) * Yusei deciding to fuse Synchro Monsters was a result of his meeting with Jaden and Yugi, having seen Jaden perform Fusion Summons and Yugi Summoning "Dark Magician", one of the monsters on "Speed Spell - Speed Fusion".twitter.com katsuono at 17:58 April 1, 2011 (GMT) References External links * ja.wikipedia.org Katsumi Ono on the Japanese Wikipedia * twitter.com Katsumi Ono on Twitter Category:Series directors